Three is a Good Crowd
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "A/B/C story where Beca and Chloe are a couple first and they go after Aubrey because they see how jealous she is." Please review!


Aubrey couldn't help but roll her eyes when Beca and Chloe shared a kiss after the Bellas were declared the world acapella champions. She knew she was being childish and ridiculous and she wanted both Beca and Chloe to be happy. It was just hard seeing them together when she had feelings for both of them.

In the three years since she had graduated, Aubrey had grown to like Beca. It seemed like when there wasn't a set list to fight over, the brunette was a reasonable, even likeable, person with a quick wit and great taste in music that Aubrey couldn't help but admire.

"The Bellas are saved!" Chloe exclaimed happily as she ran over to her best friend and jumped in her arms. Aubrey caught the redhead just in time and offered her a smile before setting her best friend down. "We couldn't have done it without you. We never would have thought to have all of these Bella alumni come back and perform with us."

The blonde smiled at her best friend. "Of course. Anything for the Bellas."

"No Bree, you have no idea how much it means to us. To me." Chloe said seriously.

Before knew what was happening, Chloe had grabbed Aubrey's face and pulled her in for a kiss.

The blonde didn't break the kiss right away. At first it was because she was in such a state of shock that she was unable to do anything. After the initial shock wore off, Aubrey let the kiss go on for another few seconds because it felt so good and she knew that she would never get this opportunity again.

"Chloe, what the hell?" Beca asked with a look of shock on her face when she found the blonde and redhead kissing.

Aubrey immediately broke the kiss and pushed the other girl away from her. "Beca, I'm so sorry. It happened so fast that I didn't know what to do and Chloe's drunk. Please don't be made at us." The blonde pleaded.

Beca's hard expression didn't drop and she continued alternating her focus from Chloe to Aubrey. The blonde could feel bile begin rising when Beca and Chloe suddenly started laughing.

The blonde was so confused what was happening. Chloe eventually calmed herself down enough to explain. "Beca isn't mad at me because I kissed you. She's mad that I didn't wait for her."

"Um, what?" Aubrey asked, even more confused than before.

"We know how annoyed you get whenever you see us kiss and stuff. At first we didn't get tit, but when we were out drinking one night, a very drunk Stacie and an even drunker Amy told us that it's because you're in love with us."

Aubrey felt herself immediately get hot with embarrassment. Why did Stacie and Amy have to have a sixth sense when it came to picking up on sexual tension and the biggest mouths after a few drinks?" Can you blame me?" the blonde asked in frustration. "I mean, you're both so gorgeous and kind and my good friends. How could I not fall for both of you?"

"Hey, we're not mad." Chloe said as she grabbed Aubrey's hand started rubbing soothing circles on the back. "We were just saying that we noticed a while ago and after talking about it, have discovered that those feelings are very much reciprocated." The redhead's signature perverted grin spreading across her lips.

"Yes Bree, this is happening and we are being Dixie Chix serious and no you aren't dreaming." Beca said when she saw the look on Aubrey's face. "Now what do you say we go back to mine and Chloe's rooms we can properly celebrate this victory all together." The brunette suggested as a grin that rivaled her girlfriend's spread across her lips.

After a minute of silence and Aubrey's face still not changing, the brunette and redhead began to second-guess their plan. "But we totally understand if you don't want to have sex tonight or at all if don't want. We just figured we'd put the offer out." Chloe rushed to explain.

"Take me to your room right now." Aubrey said through gritted teeth. "I've waited for over three years for this opportunity to present itself. I will not have it put off any longer."

Beca and Chloe looked at each other briefly to make sure that they both heard the same thing before each grabbing one of Aubrey's hands and running back to the hotel.

Once they were in the room, Aubrey pushed Chloe up against the door and kissed her hard. "I've wanted to do that for seven years," the blonde panted when they broke apart. "And it was better than I could have imagined."

Before Aubrey could lean in for another kiss, Chloe got out from between the blonde and the door, grabbed her hand, and led her toward the bed. Beca was already there and completely stripped down. "As much as I love kissing you, I'd love to be fucking you even more." Chloe said in a husky voice before pushing the blonde on the bed and quickly straddled her lap.

Beca jumped in, kissing Aubrey while Chloe made quick work of her pants and underwear.

The brunette removed the blonde's top and bra quickly so they wouldn't have to break their kiss for too long. Aubrey tried to remove Beca's breasts, but two hands grabbed her wrists and trapped them above her head. "Not yet Bree, this is about you." Beca informed her sweetly.

"Ok," Aubrey said as she laid back, closed her eyes, and submitted to whatever pleasures the redhead and brunette had in store for her.

Seeing the submission from the usually uptight blonde made the brunette and redhead look at each other briefly, nod, and get into position; Beca kneeling between Aubrey's legs while Chloe got off the bed to grab something form her suitcase.

After kissing the insides of Aubrey's thighs, Beca ran her tongue through the blonde's slick core before thrusting inside. The unexpected, but pleasant action made Aubrey gasp and arch off of the bed a little. "Oh Beca," was all she was able to moan out as her hand fisted in chocolate locks.

The brunette continued eating the blonde out until something made her moan into Aubrey, making the blonde moan and open her eyes to see what had caused it. Green eyes went wide in surprise. Chloe was kneeling behind Beca and fucking her with a strap on.

Chloe noticed Aubrey looking at her. "Like what you see?" She asked in a cocky tone as she grabbed Beca's hips to fuck her harder.

Aubrey nodded and continued watching her best friend fuck her girlfriend who was eating the blonde out in fascination.

Beca noticed Aubrey's attention wasn't on her. To get it back, the brunette pulled the blonde's clit into her mouth and sucked it hard as she lightly bit down on it.

The blonde cried out and fisted Beca's hair as her head flew back and her back arched as she was pushed closer to the edge.

"Keep going, Becs. I think you have Aubrey close to coming and based on how much you're clamping down on this dildo, I'd guess you aren't far off yourself. Eat her out until she comes, then you can come. Disobey and I'll spank you. Got it?"

Beca just nodded as she kept her focus on continuing eating Aubrey out. This obviously didn't appease Chloe who grabbed Beca by her hair and pulled her up from Aubrey's pussy a few inches. "I'm sorry Beca, I couldn't hear that. Do you or do you not understand the order I just gave you?"

"I understand," Beca rushed out between pants.

Chloe released her grip on the brunette's hair. "Good. Now get back to it." The redhead demanded.

Beca wasted no time in crouching down to resume eating Aubrey out to bring the blonde as well as herself pleasure.

Aubrey couldn't stop herself from looking back and forth between the brunette and redhead in complete shock at the interaction she had just witnessed.

Chloe immediately noticed the blonde's reaction and smirked. "Are you surprised to see how submissive Beca is in the bedroom, Bree?"

Right as Aubrey was opening her mouth to respond, the brunette hit a particularly sensitive spot, making Aubrey cry out. "Oh fuck, yes."

The redhead just smirked as she enjoyed watching Beca eat Aubrey out while fucking the brunette with a strap on.

It only took a few seconds for everything to become too much for Aubrey as she arched her back and came with a long moan, followed shortly after by Beca who shook out her desperate release as she tried to focus on continuing her ministrations on the blonde to help her ride out her orgasm.

When Aubrey's breathing returned to normal and Beca had stopped shaking, Chloe pulled out of her girlfriend, earning a little whimper as the brunette collapsed onto the blonde. Chloe hopped off of the bed and quickly took the strap on off, letting it fall to the floor with a dull thud. "Beca, roll off of Aubrey," the redhead ordered.

The brunette immediately complied.

Before the blonde could even question why Chloe had made Beca move, the redhead was straddling her waist and kissing her hard. While the action was surprising, it wasn't unwelcomed as Aubrey immediately returned it, but didn't dare challenge her for dominance.

Without warning, Chloe slammed two fingers into Aubrey and set a blistering pace, making the blonde scream into her mouth.

Once she felt her loosen up a little more, Chloe added another finger before ordering Beca to sit on Aubrey's face.

The brunette rushed to obey her girlfriend's demand, letting a moan fall from her lips as Aubrey started eating her out.

"Do you like having Beca ride your face?" Chloe asked as she continued finger-fucking Aubrey. When she didn't get any type of response, the redhead slowed her movements to a near stop. "Do you or do you not like having Beca ride your face?"

Aubrey did her best to nod while continuing to focus on eating Beca out.

She had apparently done well enough because Chloe immediately returned to the relentless pace she had previously set and started rubbing her clit.

The new stimulation made Aubrey moan into Beca. That combined with watching her girlfriend fuck the girl currently eating her out quickly threw the brunette over the edge, falling off of Aubrey's face, shaking.

The blonde's mouth didn't stay unoccupied for long as the redhead started kissing her, taking control from the start. Aubrey couldn't help but moan as she found herself teetering on the edge, but unable to fall off.

Chloe immediately recognized the frustration and mumbled, "Come for me," against Aubrey's lips as she slammed her fingers particularly hard into the blonde and pinched her clit between her thumb and pinky.

Unsurprisingly, Aubrey did just that. Screaming into Chloe's mouth as her walls clamped down with a death like vice around the redhead's fingers, completely locking them in place for a few seconds.

When Aubrey finally relaxed, Chloe slowly eased her fingers out of the blonde, one-by-one until they were all out before cleaning them with her mouth. "I know I used to tease you for your ridiculously strict diet, but now I get it. You taste so good. Doesn't she, Beca?"

Amazing." Beca said from her spot, still collapsed on the side of the bed. "But not as good as you."

Chloe smirked. "You're such a liar. I know I don't taste that good. You're just saying that because you think I'll spank you if you don't."

"Must be personal preference." Beca said with a wink as she rolled onto her back to face Aubrey and Chloe.

"Whatever you say," the redhead digressed as she grabbed Beca and pulled her into her arms so she was sandwiched between the blonde and brunette.

For a minute, all three girls laid in a content silence over how amazing everything they had just done was. Chloe was the one to break it. "I'm not sure if you two noticed, but I have yet to come. So I think you two should stop being rude and return the favor after the amazing orgasms I gave both of you." The redhead said in a tone that was somewhere between a suggestion and a threat.

Aubrey and Beca looked up at Chloe in surprise before looking each other and kissing their way down the redhead's body.


End file.
